


Wondering What You're Dreaming

by gaialux



Category: Futurama
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them both a while to know this is the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering What You're Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> This fic requires you to disregard the ending to the episode "Yo Leela Leela". I hope you enjoy this cute little ficlet!

It takes them a long while to decide on this. Of course it does. Leela spent more than two decades believing she had no parents who cared for her, and Fry spent the same (plus 1,000 years, give or take) trying to live up to what was impossible. So the first time they say "I do" they let it just be them. Besides, it seemed like a better option than having a child where nobody else in the world even  _spoke_.

Then they get the chance to do it all again.

"We should have kids this time," Fry says one night when they're thirty-years-old again and the whole world is waiting at their fingertips for a second time.

"You...want children?" Leela manages to get out, her mouth dry.

Fry shrugs. "Maybe? When you were with Aldai you were planning adopt."

Leela picks at the bedspread before forming an answer. She looks up at Fry -- her  _husband_. Ever since Lars she hadn't thought the word 'marriage' would ever apply to her. But, well. This was the only fitting replacement, wasn't it? Logically at least.

"I was," she says. "I  _am_ if that's something you'd like to do."

The grin on Fry's face -- if nothing else -- makes it all worth it. "I think I do."

 

* * *

 

It's harder than the first time.

Since coming back to the present (if that word even works; nobody else at Planet Express believes everything Fry and Leela tell them), it seems as though the adoption process has been plastered in red tape. They fill out too many forms--

"Leela, what  _am_ I supposed to do if our kid steals a spaceship?"

"Tell  _me_."

\--and have too many home visits but finally, irrevocably, they are granted a visit to the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium where they meet Sally.

"Hi," she says, shy and sweet.

"Ear-face!" Someone else calls.

"Hey!" Leela shouts in response, but the kid's already gone. She kneels down in front of Sally and smiles at her. "When I was your age I lived here, and I got teased to, but now I'm a spaceship captain."

Sally's fallen face begins to light up again and that, right there, makes Leela realise she's made the right choice. "You fly spaceships?"

"Yup. I've been all over the galaxy, and now you can come, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Leela confirms with a nod. "If that's what you want."

"I'd love to."

So, just like that, Fry and Leela write their new history.


End file.
